


What The Hell Goranski

by orphan_account



Series: What the Hell [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, M/M, Quoting Shakespeare, Rich's lisp, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Drinking, horny bois, its a nut and run, jake's freckles, takes place pre-musical but rich is squipped, this is basically dead girl walking who am I kidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: WHY ISN'T THERE MORE RICHJAKE SMUT! BOTH THESE BOYS ARE KNOWN TO HAVE HIGH SEX DRIVES WTF.Anyways Rich is done with the squip's shit and rebels.





	What The Hell Goranski

shutdown 

 

He's done.

He's  _absolutely **fucking done.**_

Rich didn't know how the fuck to get this thing out of his head, but he sure as hell knew a way to delay its assholery. Alcohol. Good for him he's short, not a lightweight, but he's only 5'3". So he didn't have to do much drinking before its shorting out and talking in Japanese.

He's learned that by thinking 'shutdown' it's supposed to turn off the SQUIP, it doesn't always work though, and that's why he's here, drunk at school.

Now he's drunk off his ass at school. That's the bad part  _school_.  Being wasted at school isn't something that SQUIP would even recommend, even  _imply_. And now he's doing it.

This feels great!

Rich needs to do this more often, just to spite that wretched thing. Do shit it would shock him for, like gay shit, yeah that's something he can do now. Fuck a dude.

Who does he know... Jake! Yeah,, he's actually, really hot. Like dispite the fact he has more than a foot on him he's got  _abs._ Rich has abs too he just has them cause he can't masturbate, not cause he actually puts real dedication into them. And honestly Jake's hair just looks so soft,  and he swears his freckles are made from stars. Is that normal to think? Rich isn't really gay though,,, he's just rebelling. The SQUIP told him he can't be gay but it's really no problem, he isn't, just curious how Jake might taste like. 

Everyone can spot him a mile away. He's stumbling through the hallways, slurring vague references to Shakespeare at almost complete strangers. Taking fast gulps of a mystery alcohol in a clear water bottle with the label ripped off. He's almost downed the whole thing.

Jake's a bit worried about him when he approaches and it's only heightened when Rich doesn't even give him a word in passing, but stops dead in his tracks to drag Jake off by the collar of his jacket.

Despite Jake's protests Rich is the stronger of the two and manages to drag the taller boy into an empty bathroom 

Jake hasn't ever seen Rich like this, he was always a sleepy drunk, not angry, as he appears to be. His hair flying every which way, the red streak mixing in with the rest of the jumble as opposed to it being isolated where the rest is heavily greased back. It's kind of endearing.

Jake is 90% sure Rich is about to beat the fuck out of him, he's got him pushed up against a bathroom door, breathing heavy, as Jake flinches with each breath.

Until Rich looks up.

Jakes whole world spins as those green eyes dart to his lips and up to his eyes, while the owner of those stunning eyes speaks ( well not really speaks it was more of slurs), "O, Thisbe kiss be through the hole of this vile wall."

what

Before Jake can manage to comment on Rich quoting Shakespeare, or how cute it was when his lisp caught on 'kiss'. He was being dragged down to Rich's height and slammed, full-body by Rich into a messy kiss.

If the moment weren't so perfect for Jake, the ideal image of a closeted homosexual, it would have been kind of shitty, kissing in a public school bathroom. 

But nevertheless Jake wholeheartedly resiprocated the kiss, wrapping his arms around Rich's back and waist to grab fistfuls of the boy's shirt in an attempt to bring him closer.  

This certainly isn't Jake or Rich's first kiss, they're both relatively experienced in that field. But it was their first kiss with eachother, or guys at all.

And when Rich ran his tongue across Jake's bottom lip his whole world melted. This whole crumby highschool bathroom faded into oblivion and Rich was the only thing left.

To say the least they began making out like the end of the world. Like horny teenagers trying to make the most of the 8 minutes between classes, which they are.

Rich tasted like alcohol and peanut butter. Not the best combination but Jake savored every bit of it.

Rich started to make his way down Jake's neck, leaving deep red marks in every place he could, dragging harsh moans from the other boy.

Jake was shocked, but certainly not opposed, to see Rich sink to his knees, unzipping Jake's jeans and pulling them down to mid-thigh.

Rich started palming Jake through the fabric of his boxers and Jake was putty in his hands, bucking his hips up to meet Rich's touch.

Rich moved his hand away from Jake's bulge to receive a whine from Jake. He moved his hands to the band of the other boy's boxers to pull them down just enough to reveal his length, dripping with precome.

Jake started seeing stars when Rich wrapped his mouth around his head and running his tongue along the slit.

Lacing his fingers through Rich's untamed hair, usually so neatly slicked back, it's much softer with no product in it.

Jake was trying to keep as quite as possible as to not alert anyone walking by. But with what Rich was doing he wasn't doing very good, moans slipping past his lips at an increasing pace.

Before he knew it Rich took him to the hilt (turns out rich lacks a gag reflex) and he can hardly silence the noises he's making and the heat pooling in his gut. 

Rich started movng at an increasing pace,quickly bobbing his head up and down Jake's dick. He let out small muffled moans when he got to the base and Jake knew he couldn't last much longer.

"R-Rich I'm aahhh-gonna, ohmygod" Jake keened as Rich pushed him far into the back of his throat as he came with Rich's name on his lips.

Rich swallowed and Jake was just about seeing stars. Before he could come down from his high Jake saw Rich get up, fix his hair and bolt without a word.

what the actual hell Goranski.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all better write some richjake smut or I'll have to write more and nobody wants that.


End file.
